Through the Years
by Courtney JoAnne
Summary: Germany's and America's relationship through the years, and how their love managed. GermanyxAmerica
1. Dragged into WW1

**A/N: I know I havn't finished several other series of mine, but this one is actually already finished. I had started it after both _Maybe I don't need you _and _Persona Alfred_, but his one got top priority because it is/was a late Christmas gift for my girlfriend. It is finished, but only on paper. So as I finish typing/editing, I will post it up.  
Note: All of this is based off everything I learned in History. We just finished WW1, so that is the majority of it, but there is one or two WW2 chpts.**

**Words: 345****World War 1- America**

* * *

"I don't know what to do… what to choose." the young blonde sat at his desk, holding his pounding head in his hands.

"Well, we have to choose soon. Our ships are being attacked, innocents are dying. We've tried to stay out of it, we've even tried bargaining, but it's gone too far." The president stared at his nation seriously, not considering how pressured he already felt with half of his population supporting the German's cause, and half supporting the allies. And the decision was only made harder because of the simple fact that even though it was the Germans attacking the ships with their U-boats, there was a problem.

He was in love with Ludwig Weillshmeit.

"Boss, please. Can't we continue to stay neutral? You're purring me between my family, my friends, and my people most of all."

"Well…"

"Sir, Sir!" An attendant burst into the room, eyes wide with fear and out of breath, "We just got a message from Britain!"Alfred closed his eyes, feeling sick. A message from Arthur, oh the hellish things that could mean.

"Well out with it boy!" his boss urged him on, anxious for the information that was to come.

"He said that they managed to intercept a message from Germany to Mexico proposing a deal…"America could feel his bosses alarm. That meant that the Germans were going to any length to keep him out of the war. It made him grimace.

"And that's not all!" the young man had caught his breath and pushed forward with the information. "Germany proposed that if they cooperated with them that they would give him Texas, New Mexico, and Arizona!"

"Well then America, it's been decided…."

Alfred F. Jones couldn't hear his boss any longer. He had paled considerably now, and had to lay his head in his arms so not to pass out.

How could Germany do that to him? How? They were so close before all this…

a stray tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

**History behind this:**

**In WW1 America didn't want to join. In fact they despised getting into European business. There were a lot of speculations about if they did join, what side they would join, for as a country of immagrants, there were lot of people loyal to the Allied Powers (England, France, Russia, Serbia, & eventually Italy) as well as the Central Powers ( Austria-Hungary, Germany, Italy ( though in 1915 they joined the Allies) and the Ottoman Empire ( who joined after Italy left)).  
America eventually chose sides against Germany because of the Zimmerman Note, a proposition to Mexico that was intercepted by Britain, saying that if they attacked America and kept us busy and out of the war, Germany would give them Texas, Arizona, and New Mexico.**


	2. He Didn't Know

**A/N: This is Chapter Two! Yay You for getting here!  
I promise you, not all the Chapters are this short. xD Just some of them....  
Words: 205**

**World War 1 –Germany**

"How could you do that?!"

"What?"

Germany glared at his boss, "He hadn't decided! He would have been our greatest ally! You could have at least waited until he answered before sending that!"

"What in Gott's name ado you speak of mien kinder? Ludwig, what's gotten _you_ of all people riled up?"

Germany took a step back, taking several deep breaths. He had to calm down. He was making himself look like a fool.

"The message you sent to Mexico…" he stopped, trying to figure out how to put this.

"Ja Ludwig? What about it? It was sent to keep America out of this…"

"Sir, America has joined the allies. The message you had sent to Mexico has been intercepted by Britain and forwarded to America. Your rush has cost us an ally."

" It was bound to happen anyway. The allies are where his family lies."

"You don't know that…" Germany turned, not waiting to be dismissed as per norm, and walked out of the room.

All that was left behind was the unspoken feelings of shattered hope and frustrations…

…and a few tears that had fallen to the floor.

* * *

**History:  
There is not much to say about this. If you want the history, it is the same as the last so go read Chapter 1**


	3. The Dream To Distract him From Hell

**A/N: Chapter 3! Weeee! I think in all there will be anywhere from 10- 12 Chapters. I don't know how I am going to split some of it up, and the last Chapter may or may not be a smut chapter. It depends on what you people think. If you want smexy times, just review!**

**Words: 321**

* * *

**World War 1- The Western Front**

They had been out in and out of the trenches fighting for days, maybe even weeks now. Alfred hadn't been paying attention like most, he was just fighting. Fighting alongside England and France, trying not to think as he stepped over fallen German soldiers what it might be doing to _him_. Every time he heard the German language yelled on the field, he shot. Every time he saw the blur of the uniform, he attacked. He never looked at the face, only watching to see if the body fell before advancing. He even went as far as to keep his glasses off so he didn't have to see them.

And as sad as it sounded, he was glad when each body fell. He was glad because he knew if it was Germany, it would take more than a bullet or a stab to the heart to kill him.

And he didn't want to meet him there.

**---**

Germany laid with him in his bed, holding him to his chest. Alfred felt safe there.

They were in his own room, (which Ludwig had obsessively cleaned the day before) cuddled up together as they watched the sunlight find its way in through the window as the morning wore on. He knew Germany was awake, much like he was sure the other knew he was as well. But they laid in complete silence like that until noon, when Alfred's alarm went off and they both dragged themselves up from their comfortable position.

They changed clothes in silence and he walked Germany to the door, the silence moving from comfortable to sad as the other's time to depart drew near.

Ludwig turned to him, looking mostly serious until their eyes met, and then he seemed to falter a minute.

"Alfred…." Ludwig was cut off as America stepped forward, and mashed their lips together.

It was their first kiss.

* * *

**History: The next Chapter or Two has to do with trench warfair. America wasn't in for most of the deadlock,though they did get a taste of it near the end, which is what you will see. There is not much history to explain in this particular one. It is just a fictional battle and a dream.**


	4. Seeing Your Love in Hell

****

A/N: Chapter Four! This is probably the longest out of all of them. Except maybe the end chapter... or the smut chapter. xD  
This is a weird chapter because it will end, but in the next chapter it will not be here, and then it will be back in the scene, and THEN end.

Words: 647

* * *

**World War 1- Western Front- Trenches**

"Wake up! Wake up you bloody git!"

America was pulled from such a pleasant dream by the annoying yelling and scolding of Arthur Kirkland, and it took all his might not to sock him in the face. Instead, he grunted, rolling over on the hard bed.

"Mmm, five more minutes Arty…" his plead went unheard though, as he was yanked from his bed and was pulled up to his feet. This act made him want to listen to England even less though, because the ceilings in the dugout barracks were low, and he had to stoop to fit. "Whaaat Arthur?" he whined, his tired eyes trying to show some sort of humor at this.

"The Germans are attacking. They've come over the top into no man's land." Alfred tried to listen to the Brit, who looked as tired as he felt, but his mind was wandering and soon, England grew silent as well. They were both so exhausted, Arthur from the years of deadlock war, Alfred from his raging emotions.

"Let's go…" The Englishman tried once more to prod him into action, and Alfred nodded, grabbing his gun and moving quickly to the door out to the battlefield.

Once there it was havoc. If you peeked over the trench wall, a mob of German soldiers ran towards them, and you could see men fall as the machine guns moved them down. Some actually did manage to jump into the trench, and after another quick briefing again from Arthur, Alfred managed to understand that his job was to protect the gunners from whatever soldiers got in.

Alfred did as he was told, going to one section in front of the sniper nests to fight off and kill the very few Germans that got in. He wondered vaguely if this would be like the few times they were ordered over the top. It wasn't many times sense he had joined the war, but those times were brutal and pointless.

While his thoughts wandered he noticed vaguely three Germans had managed to get over the trench alive. Two were dashing towards him, while one hung back.

_Coward._

The word rang through his head and he grimaced. In this hell, nothing disgusted him more.

He stabbed the two coming towards him with his bayonet, not paying mind to the stinging wounds they inflicted to him.

After executing them as swiftly as possible, he looked up; half expected the third man to be gone. But he was still there, standing silently. Alfred groped in his pockets for his glasses, wanting to see the brave man….

_Cowardly…_ he corrected himself…

But not finding them, he sighed. Too bad he supposed. He dove foreword at the man, jabbing his bayonet once more into a German heart.

The gun put about a good between the two men, even less after America tried to shove it in deeper. The German gave no response.

He grew pale.

In his blurred vision, he watched as the soldier in front of him reached up, plucking his glasses off the top of his head where he had forgotten them and putting them on his face.

As his vision cleared, he nearly fainted.

"L-lud…" the gun slid from his hand and out of the wound it had created, falling onto the ground with a thud.

"Don't call me like we are familiars _America._"

"Don't act like that. It's not like I wanted this…" Alfred's voice was soft, softer than these blood fields had ever seen.

"I just watched you kill two of my men without a care. How am I supposed to act?" the others voice was so calm… so deadly calm…

"It's not my choice! I was trying to stay out of it until…until you betrayed me like that!"

"Do you think that was my choice?" there was an edge forming to his voice now.

"As you have said before, Germany doesn't answer to anybody's whims but his own. When that happened, I could only assume it was on your orders."

He saw Ludwig flinch back. The metaphorical bullet hit its mark.

* * *

**History: In trench warfair, everyone was in deadlock for so long that they eventually dug out bunkers or the soldiers to sleep in, equipped with everything from a kitchen to a church. It starts with Arthur waking Alfred from a bed to go up. When they head up,Alfred is told of the German's going over the top into no man's land. The bad thing about trench warfair is that attackingw useless, because if you tried to attack you would have to go up to the land between both sides trenches, where snipers could pick you off. If people did get across and into the opposing trenches, they were normally killed.A lot of useless slaughter as you can imagine, as it never got anyone anywhere**


	5. The Truth About How He Feels

****

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 5, may I take your order?  
No seriously peeps, I want you to tell me if you want me to put up the smex chapter. Really... I do....  
This is the last of what I have had typed out, so the last installments will come a little slower.

**Words: 413**

**Berlin, Germany- Before the War**

"W-why?" Alfred stood on an empty sidewalk in front of him. He glowed like a fallen angel in front of the only light, coming from his house.

"I like you… I really do… but I can't be tied down like that. I am my own country now; I don't want to have to answers to anyone's whims by mien own."

"It wouldn't be like that!" Alfred pleaded, and for once the hero looked defeated. "You know I am not like that Ludwig!"

"I'm sorry America, it wouldn't work out." He walked passed him and to his house, leaving the broken hearted nation in the cold night air.

**Back in the Trenches**

"I-I… I didn't… not like that…" Germany actually looked nervous, unsure. Nothing like he normally looked. "Alf…"

"Don't call me like we are familiars Germany." Alfred mocked cruelly, the hurt apparent. "I trusted you! I tried to stay out of it, but then… you would have had me spilt up… just to keep your own skin safe! Even when I wanted to anyway… for you…" he rubbed at his dirty cheeks, trying to hide the tears that would have left trails.

"A-America…" his voice was once again mostly blank, and he had seemed to regain his composure, but the hurt was there.

"Go away! Just go…"

"But…"

"Go!" Alfred looked down, sliding his glasses off once more to bring him back into his blind world. He placed them back on his head and went back to his duty.

Germany didn't leave, even though the now blind Alfred ignored him. He had picked up his gun and stood guard in front of the sniper nest while the battle raged on.

They stood there in silence for a bit as slowly, the fighting began to calm. Germany turned to leave, and though Alfred was happy that he was finally left to ignore his feelings, something inside him compelled him to grunt.

He cursed himself; didn't he _want_ the other to leave? He closed his eyes and held back the tears that forced their way forward.

Then he felt the soft press of the other's lips against his.

The world seemed to stop, and the tears ran freely down his already tears stained face.

But it stopped too soon, and when he finally willed himself to open his eyes, Ludwig was gone.

It was their second kiss.

* * *

**History: Same as the last bassicly. They are still in the trench atm. Except there was that weird flashback in the middle**


	6. November Eleventh, 11 AM

****

A/N: Welcome to the end of WW1! I had almost forgotten this Chapter, how shamefull of me. XD  
So I don't know, the chapter may be one more... don't ask me though -laughs-  
Words:346

* * *

**World War 1-Signing of the Armistice and the Treaty of Versailles**

**November 11, 11 AM**

England and France stood over Germany, pushing the pen into his hand. Italy and Serbia stood in the background, one looking down in shame, while the other grinned widely. America stood somewhere between the two sets of nations, emotions thrashing about like a storm.

At Germany's feet sat the defeated pair of Austria and Hungary, who were clinging to each other for dear life. America noticed the look of sorrow that Ludwig gave them as he finally grasped the pen being forced into his hand. With a sigh, he looked away and down at the paper, grimacing before signing his name at the bottom.

With that England and France tore the two at Germany's feet away from each other's arms, and though they fought for their rings, their rings were taken from them. They were no longer on country, but more importantly to them; they were no longer husband and wife.

Germany grasped at his arms, curling up into a ball. America knew that he knew what he had done. He understood he had just given so much of his land by doing this, and it enabled the allies to hurt so many other countries.

America knew himself that the separation of Austria and Hungary was just one example; Russia would be assaulted now for leaving the allies was another good one, as well as the Ottoman Empire having collapsed. Germany knew he helped cause all of this.

After that was done, the other Allies separated, planning to head to the respective homes, leaving America with the ruined countries, as well as the blossoming new ones.

"Germany…" Alfred's voice was soft as he reached out to the man who still held his heart despite the hatred.

"Go… just…" the broken nation's voice cracked and a sob escaped.

"No… Germany… please…" he took a step forward, but at the sharp glare of hatred he was shot, he too turned and walked away.

A trail of tears marked his path.

* * *

**History: The signing of the Armistice was the end of the war, and the minute it was sent word went out to all battle fields to stop the fighting. There were lots of parties amongst the former enemies, but didn't portray that. I skipped right on ahead to the Treaty of Versailles. England, France, Germany, and America had a meeting in Versailles, France,that was to decide the fate of the losing sides. Russia was not represented because they were in a Revolution/ Civil War. In the meeting each country had a different goal, almost all having a negative effect on Germany. France wanted to make sure Germany could never attack them again, so a lot of the nations land was taken away. England wanted control, so he took a lot of Germany's colonies in Africa and Asia, and ordered disarmorment of their Navy and Military. They both wanted something... anything really, to kickstart their economy which was weak from war, so made Germany pay reperations for all the damage of war, AS WELL as making them take full responsibility for the war. The US had only gone to the meeting for national reasons, not really to get at Germany. In fact the US kept trying to make them stop going so hard on Germany so another "great war" wouldn't happen again. That didn't really happen though. The other goals that America went for though were accomplished. They had also wanted to make a global security system, which had ended up being called the League of Nations. I mean seriously, only Alfred could have come up with that name. xD The ironic thing about the League of Nations though, is that even though we propossed it, we didn't end up joining. Out congress rejected thinking that if we did that we would be dragged back into other European messes. Staying out obviously didn't help though. The last thing that the US accomplished was the Self Determinaion Act. I don't know the proper name, but for all the new countries, it was the right to choose if they wanted to join another country, or become independent, and when that happened, the right to choose what type of government they were. This did raise conflicts though, as Poland (a new country then) took a town that decided to be part of Germany and kept it. Which pissed Germany right off because it had none of it's goals completed, and set up for the attack of Poland in WW2. Germany had gone into the meeting hoping not to lose too much of his land, and to keep the natinal dignity. Instead a lo of their land was taken away, they were forced to give up a lot of money, and they were forced to give up their national pride by taking full responsibility of the war. **


	7. Dragged into WW2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get the rest of this up! Haha I hope you enjy this. I kow this World War 2 bit is rather lame, but in history we havn't started this yet so I don't know as much about this as I do about WW1. Haha, I hope you enjoy this. The rest of this will be up today.  
Words: 561**

**

* * *

**

**World War 2- During Pearl Harbor **

"Sir! Sir! We were just bombed at…" the attendant stopped where he had burst into the office.

America was on the ground, curled up in pain.

The president looked up from where he knelt next to him on the floor.

"We know. Who?"

"J-Japan. On Germany's orders." As he said the last bit a loud sob could be heard.

" Calm down Alfred, things will be fine. We will not stand for this…"

Tears rolled down Alfred's cheeks, though he knew not if they were from pain, anger, or sadness.

It didn't matter from what anyway; he had figured they wouldn't…

**World War 2-Afterwords**

He wouldn't let this end like World War 1. He would not leave everyone scrambling to find something to stand with. That is why he offered to give everyone money to help pay off debts and kick-start their economy with.

He had already gone around asking most of the countries if they would accept his help, and some had and some hadn't. He had one last person to talk to though. The person he was most afraid to see again.

Standing at Germany's door, he reached down and rubbed the jagged scar that he could feel even under his jeans. He stopped, scolding himself. It was a nervous habit he had picked up through this last war, and something he had to stop.

"This scar… it was Japan's fault…" he said to himself under his breath, scolding himself for being so anxious. But the memory echoed through his mind.

"_On Germany's order…"_

No, he has no reason to fear, no one hates a hero… Germany couldn't hate him. They had both done equally terrible things to each other… It would be hypocritical to hate… he hoped.

He swallowed and finally raised his hand, knocking on the door.

"Hello?" the voice that answered the door was tired, and its owner even worse for wear.

"Germany…"

"Oh it's you America…" his voice was exasperated. " Go away. We have enough problems without you around…"

"Germany, I want to help. I don't want to leave you in the dust to fight your way back up alone… like before. I can help you pay off your reparations… I can…"

"No America. I don't need your help…"

America stared at him. At this point he would have bid any other country farewell and left them behind, but for some reason, he couldn't let it go. He couldn't do that, not to Germany.

"Germany… please… let me help you…"

"Nein…" the blond put a hand to his head like he had a headache, and looked like he wanted to slam the door in the other's face. " Nein… just go away!"

"Germany…. Please…. Let me help you! Put your pride aside! If not for yourself, for your people!" This plea wasn't as unheard as the others, but it didn't help him. It only made the other angry.

"You're so pushy America! Just leave me alone and go play hero somewhere else!" With that, the German seemed to give in to what he had wanted to do sense he had opened the door, and slammed it close.

With that, Alfred fell to his knees and cried. He just wanted to see Ludwig smile again.

* * *

**History: America only joined WW2 when he was bombed in Pearl Harbor by Japan. I was reading about this, and it was apparently on Germany's orders that Japan bombed the US, and they did even though they were kind of not so happy about it. So yah. xD  
And at the end of WW2 the US DID offer to help a lot of country's pay off their war debts, ESPECIALLY Germany. The US was very afraid that something like ths would happen again, so they didn't want to leave everyone in the position that lead to it last time. I am sorry if it is a bit repeditive.... I am not exactly sure how to explain it ^^;**


	8. The Berling wall is Falling Down

**A/N: Hahaha! One more chapter after this and the basic story is done! And then there is Chapter ten.  
Oooooh my. Chapter ten. XD That will be M+ if you guys wanted to know. xD  
Words: 405**

* * *

**Berlin Wall, Germany- 1989**

Germany stood at the wall, feeling the emotions of the crowd of his citizens behind him.

His brother was on the other side of that wall, and tonight, he was going to get him back.

"Yo! Germany!"

He turned around, not knowing who it could be, and there he saw that blue eyed hero that frequented his dreams.

"Oh… hi America." He smiled a bit. "Why are you here?"

"Why to support you of course!" he swung a huge hammer off his shoulder, offering it to him.

"Wanna start?" his smile was eager, and he hefted his own hammer to the ground. " I bet we could wreck the wall before the bulldozers come!"

Germany couldn't help by grin, looking up at the people sitting on the wall, waiting for the first move to be made. Looking back at Alfred, he nodded.

"Let's go."

"The first swing is all yours buddy!"

Germany lifted the hammer, feeling its weight. That wasn't all he could feel though, he could feel his people behind him only a few yards and their rippling excitement. He could hear them in the deafening silence pick up their weapon of choice to kill the great divider.

He gave one more appreciative look to America, and walking towards the wall, he swung at the wall with all his might. The sound of metal to stone rang out, clear as a bell, and the wall cracked ever so slightly. With that, the rest of the crowd rushed forward, people pushing others up to help the newly freed Prussians over, while others hit at the wall as well, working with Germany and America to widen the hole they had already managed to make with the whole powers of their nations.

It didn't take too incredibly long with everyone helping to get a hole big enough for people to start coming through from the other side, and the two nations stepped back, watching the formerly surprised take their first true breath of freedom. And it wasn't long after that that Germany could hear is name being called out.

Germany began to look about eagerly, eyes wide with excitement, and within moments, the man he had been searching the crowds so franticly for threw himself into his arms. And as Prussia and Germany were united, America was forgotten in the background, happy to just look on.

* * *

**History: The Berlin wall actually fell during hte middleof the night, and technicly there were few American's there to knock it down as far as I know. But America was very supportive during the whole thing, and from what I have read we had been trying to help acheive this goal with them the whole time. **


	9. World Meeting Twenty Ten

**A/N:This is the last chapter of the story! wooooo! Ar eyou guys proud? The Bonus Smut Chapter will come later. I have no idea when XD  
Words: 783**

* * *

**World Meeting-2010**

Germany stood at the door to the World Meeting hall, debating on whether to go in or not.

He really didn't want to go in, he didn't want to face them all again. He didn't want to face _him_ again and hide his feelings. He didn't want to face it all.

With that set in his mind, he turned, deciding, against all his morals, to ditch the meeting. He would ask Japan later for the notes; he really did just feel like shit.

He walked down the winding halls of the meeting building, glancing at his watch every so often. The meeting would have started already, and they would probably try and start with a touch on the disaster in Haiti…..

There was a buzz in his pocket.

He took out his phone to find he had a text from Italy.

"Hi Germany!~3

It's Italy. Where are you? You are always at these meetings. Are you sick? If you are, just tell me and I'll visit you later and bring you pasta!

Love~ Feliciano"

Germany sighed, closing his phone. He did feel sick, but not in that way. Or anyway that pasta could help.

He finally found his way to the front of the building and sat on the stairs, looking out into the morning sky.

By now, America probably had already come in late and started a fight with England…

He felt another buzz in his pocket and he sighed, taking out his phone again. This time it was from his brother.

"Oi, Bruder. Why did Feli text me all panicked? You told me you were going to the meeting, did you not go?

Are you thinking about _him_ again?

~ Awesome Me.

_Are you thinking about __**him **__again?_

Germany closed his eyes.

Yes, of course he was.

Guilt had been plaguing him for so long, the other's pleads, his hurt face. The images had been becoming more and more frequent in his dreams.

America had only ever tried to help. He had asked so little in return considering how much he had given in the first place.

In WW1 Alfred had tried to stay out of it, but he had managed to drag him into it, simply because he hadn't known. And then he had managed to hurt him more on top of that.

And in WW2, he had tried to stay out of it again, but he just had to push it. He had to let his bitterness take over and ask Japan to do that. Then he had forgiven him, he had forgiven _him_, he pushes him, the man he loved, away.

And even after that he came back. He back and he helped break down his biggest obstacle. He helped him do something he could have never done by himself, and did he even thank him? No, he left him. He left him there alone.

Ludwig sat there with his head buried in his arms for what seemed like forever, but within ten minutes a voice drew him back to reality.

"Yo, Germany. Why aren't you in the meeting?"

Ludwig looked up and two bright blue eyes met his.

"Ah… Am… America. I thought you were already at the meeting…." He rubbed at his eyes quickly, not wanting the other to notice he was near tears.

"Nah, I stopped by McDonalds to get something to eat. I got hungry on the way here…"

"Ah…" he grunted and looked down at the steps.

"So what's wrong?" America flopped down on the stairs next to him much to his surprise.

"N-nothing…"

" If you say so…" there was that charming smile that made his stomach flutter.

They sat in silence for a long while, the pressure building in his chest.

"America…?" he finally managed _something_ out.

"Yah?"

"I… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

For what he asked. Ludwig ground his teeth. How could he ever have denied him? His fears had all been so irrational, especially after what they had been through.

"For…. For everything."

"Everything…."

"I wish we could go back…"

There was a silence and Germany bowed his head. He shouldn't have said anything. He had screwed it up again.

Or so he thought.

"Why would we go back?" America laughed happily. " If you wanted to go back to what we had then, you just had to say so!"

Germany's head snapped up, a red blush engulfing his face.

"Thank you for apologizing and putting aside your pride." And before Ludwig could even thing about what was said, their lips met.

It was the kiss that fixed it all.

* * *

**History: Haha nothing here really! Except that was it last year in o9 that The US and Germany made an Alliance?  
Thanks for sticking with me you few!  
3~Courtney JoAnne!**

**REVIEW PLOX I love knowing what peeps think even when I'm done**


End file.
